


A Matter of Discipline

by Destructionofsanctum (Momoisme), Momoisme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Figging, Google that if you need to but it's sort of explained in the fic, Serana has a riding crop, Well - Freeform, how to tag this without spoilers, maybe not as much as there should be but, this isn't In Another Life but the collar makes a return, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Destructionofsanctum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: When Elayn can't bear her burdens, Serana helps her shoulder the weight.





	A Matter of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly this isn't in the same vein as my usual writings, but the idea popped into my head while I was on vacation and it had to be written. I'm fairly certain I tagged it appropriately, feel free not to read if you don't like the type of content here, but if you do, enjoy!

Elayn was distraught. She paced back and forth in front of Serana like a caged animal as she clawed at the hair on her bowed head, and she was unsure how to help her mate.

It was no particular wonder that she was so upset. She and Serana had been traveling through a small town when it was attacked by brigands. They had thrown in their support to help the people living there, but it had been messy. People had died. Not the least of which being a young girl, barely in her teens, that bled out in Elayn's arms while she shouted for a healer. All her strength, all her ability, but she could not save them all, and Serana knew that fact ate at her. Though she had never seen her mate quite so stricken by it.

What could she do? She could ask, but knew she would receive no answer, how could Elayn know what she could do if she could not calm herself down?

But…

"Elayn," she said, her voice firm and bearing authority she did not often muster.

It had some effect. Her mate stopped midpace and stared at her with wide silver eyes.

Elayn was strong. So strong. She had to be, for the life she had lived, and Serana knew it was only since they had begun traveling together, become lovers, that her mate had started to become used to having another to share the burden. She was generous, but her woes were not something she gave away lightly.

But every now and then Elayn was willing to lie at her feet and accept comfort. At first, Serana had noticed in little ways, the way her mate sought affectionate touches, more so when she needed it. It was not in her nature to place herself under another's hand. With Serana, she was willing. After a time, they had come to a mutual understanding; when Elayn reached her limit, she would submit herself to Serana's mercy for a time.

So, with a plan laying itself out in her mind, Serana crooked a finger. "Come here."

With a jerk, as though it were a struggle, Elayn came to stand before her, her hands fisted at her sides, and her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

Serana cupped her jaw, drawing her gaze up to meet hers. "Do you trust me?"

Beyond speech, she nodded, jaw clenched so tight it ticced.

"Remember I love you," she said, and stepped back.

She drew from deep within herself the stoney, regal bearing she had learned in her youth and raised her chin to stare down at her mate. "Strip."

Elayn startled, looked at her with confusion strewn across her features. But when Serana only quirked an eyebrow, she did as she was bid, peeling her clothes away until she stood bare, a tremor running through her frame as she waited.

Serana drew the moment out a bit before she stepped around her mate and went to their box. "The strong alpha," she said with a mocking edge, coming back to circle around the werewolf. In one hand she held a collar, which she fixed around Elayn's neck. In the other she held a black leather riding crop, and she drew the tip across Elayn's shoulders as she walked back around to stand in front of her. "Mighty indeed. It's little wonder you can't save anyone."

Though she had not been struck, yet, Elayn flinched, her eyes tightening. "That's not true." 

Good. She was talking again. Despite the thrill of victory that coursed through her, Serana did not betray a smile. "Did I say you could talk?" she snapped, and as she did brought the riding crop down across Elayn's hip where the bone jutted out.

"It's not, hm?" she said as she continued to circle. "I don't see how. That girl is dead, and you did nothing to stop it."

What Serana said was far from the truth, but that was the point. Left to her own mind, Elayn would chase herself in circles blaming her own action or inaction. But if she spoke aloud the accusations she knew her mate's guilt whispered to her, she would fight.

That fight was showing, as Elayn started to growl low in her chest. As much as Serana relished it, she still brought the crop down in a string of blows up and down Elayn's ribs, just brushing her breasts. "None of that," she said as she drew the crop along the trail of red marks. "You know what you've earned."

The growl eased, and Serana caressed her cheek, letting some of the love she felt shine in her eyes. The tension in Elayn's shoulders eased.

"Shut your eyes," she ordered. "And stay standing. Or else."

When Elayn's eyes were closed, Serana circled again. She rained blows from the crop down at random, using her vampiric grace to move swift and silent so Elayn could not predict where the crop would come down next. Marks littered her back, belly, and the front and back of her thighs when Serana was done, and she was breathing hard, holding herself taut to brace against the onslaught.

When it stopped, she held herself a few moments longer, as if waiting for it to begin again. When her body went cautiously slack, Serana moved with silent feet to stand at her front and aimed a sharp smack of the crop right between Elayn's legs.

The effect was instantaneous, and gratifying, though that was far from the focus of this game unlike the others had been. Her eyes flew open, and her werewolf shouted and fell to a knee as her legs buckled. She hung her head, panting and shaking.

Two rules spoken, two rules broken. While Serana had not in any way expected her to be able to keep from it… Well, it was how these games often went. There were consequences for broken rules.

"Hmph." Serana affected a sneer to her voice. "You can't even follow simple instructions. Pathetic. I suppose I'll have to punish you."

A shiver trembled through Elayn and a gasp escaped her when she heard the words, and while Serana's senses were not as keen as her mate's, she could smell her werewolf's excitement dripping down the inside of her thighs.

"Stand. Spread your legs."

It took her a moment, but at her word, Elayn got to her feet. Serana reached up to bind her hands to the ceiling, then knelt down to do the same with her ankles so her feet were a foot and a half apart. That done, she rose, and found silver eyes with wide blown pupils fixed on her.

Another good sign, but she had made herself clear. "Eyes shut," she said, grabbing a fist of Elayn's hair. "Don't make me remind you."

Head held pinned back, she could only barely jerk her head in a nod and let out a breathy moan. 

When she was sure she would be obeyed, Serana let go and went back to the box. She grabbed a knobby chunk of root she had bought at the last opportunity, took a knife to it until it took a flared shape and a spicy scent filled the air, then set it down in favor of a chain with that went three ways and ended in blunt clamps, and a length of narrow cloth with a knot tied in the middle. Then she returned to Elayn.

Her eyes were still shut, but she watched her werewolf use her limited movement to follow her with an ear. Standing in front of her, she said, "Open your mouth."

When Serana was obeyed, she pushed the knotted part of the cloth past her teeth and then tied it around her head. What she had planned, she knew would draw a great deal of noise from her mate, and she hardly wanted to draw bears or bandits to their location. Not when she was on a mission.

Serana smirked, held two of the clamps, and let the chain brush against Elayn's midsection for a moment.

She startled when she felt the metal. "Silver," Serana told her. "I had it made, I had a feeling I would need it. Normal metal just wouldn't have the same bite."

With that final word, she closed one clamp around the peak of Elayn's left breast, and then her right in quick succession. The wicked pinch made her yelp and squirm against the ropes holding her, to no avail. Serana gave her no time to adjust and tugged on the chain, and she cried out, the sweat beading on her brow trailing rivulets down her face.

"Oh don't worry," Serana purred. "That's far from all."

Panting, Elayn's head tilted to the side, as Serana sank to her knees. With her werewolf's legs held apart, she could see the petaled flesh between them that was swollen pink and glistening. Above her entrance was a red bud straining for attention, which she was happy to oblige.

When the third clamp closed around the bud, Serana drew back and rose quickly to see Elayn let out a shocked cry and twist from side to side as she tried to alleviate the sudden, vicious clamp. The muscles in her abdomen and thighs flexed and Serana's mouth watered.

Serana's smirk grew. Her werewolf had no idea what she had in store.

"I want to play a game," she said over Elayn's harsh panting that now and then hitched with a sob. "If you want me to touch you, you have to come to me."

Her werewolf made a questioning noise, muffled by the gag, that she did not feel broke the rules, so she allowed it. She stepped back and put her hands out so her hands were a bare inch from touching Elayn's breasts.

"If you want me to touch you," she said again. "You have to come to me."

The moment Elayn understood, she saw it, the flash of clarity, followed by apprehension, then by determination. She waited a moment until her werewolf leaned her weight against the rope. The motion pushed her chest into Serana's hands, who palmed the weight of her breasts and thumbed their trapped peaks. It also made her arch, since her feet were trapped, which then tugged at the chain going down. She could only hold the position for a few seconds before she had to sag back and pant. Serana waited. It began again, and it went on until Elayn was flushed scarlet and trembling. She pushed herself toward Serana's hands as she took them away, a whine in her throat.

Serana only had to work a little to make herself chuckle cruelly. "And just think, we're far from done." She seized Elayn's jaw, pleased when her eyes did not open. "You will not release before I tell you, understand?" 

Shuddering, her werewolf nodded, and Serana left her there to go retrieve the shaped root and a clay jar of thick, slippery oil. When she returned, she stood behind Elayn and stroked the abused skin of her back, smiling softly when her werewolf pushed back into the caress.

"There was something I wanted to try," she said. "I should have known you'd earn it. Naughty puppy."

The hand stroking her skin started tracing circles down, down, down, until she was petting the swell of Elayn's rear. When her werewolf relaxed, she covered two of her fingers in the slippery substance from the clay pot and pressed circles around the ring of muscle between her cheeks. Her werewolf jerked, and she was unsure if it was in reaction to her fingers or the cold oil. Serana pressed more firmly, and she saw Elayn's shoulders shake.

She did not use as much as she normally would when they played these games. If she did, it would diminish the purpose of the root in her other hand. When she was satisfied, she pushed the pointed end of the root against her back entrance, and wasted no time pressing the flare of it further until the shape of the root thinned again, held in place by a flattened handle.

Her hand wrapped around Elayn's hip, she asked, "How does it feel?"

With the gag in place, she could not answer with words. She nodded slowly, cautiously, and Serana chuckled.

"Just wait."

She knew when the root started to do its job when Elayn stopped nodding and stiffened, head tossing back. The muscles in her rear clenched, which really was a terrible idea, and Serana knew she had figured it out when she let out a moan strangled by the gag.

Serana grasped the end of the root with her fingers, gently tugging and pressing, and Elayn jerked, breathing hard through her nose. "Ginger," she explained, as casual as if she were not torturing her lover. "Used in old societies during a caning, so the person being punished wouldn't tense up. And I think we both know you're going to do a lot of that, aren't you?"

At the tail end of her words she let go of the root and went around to look at Elayn's face. It was twisted up, her eyes squeezed tight shut. She was beginning to look quite overwhelmed, which was Serana was trying to accomplish, but she needed to push her further.

She reached up and attached the silver chain to Elayn's collar, then fisted her hair and pulled her head back. Her reaction was immediate, as the chain tugged and the sensation of that made her bear down. She tossed her head, and the sensations only doubled. Her eyes flew open, and Serana nearly chastised her for it, until she saw the fear in them.

Instantly she smoothed a hand down her cheek, dropping her role as cruel mistress for a moment. She tugged the gag free and asked, "Do you need to stop?"

It took a moment for her to respond as she breathed hard, her eyes sliding shut again. "I don't think I can hold myself back."

Sometimes, Serana meant for her to fail. This was not one of those times. She had a plan in mind, and for it to succeed, Elayn had to be pushed to the brink and further before she was allowed to fall.

"Okay," she said, and thought of something. "I can help, if you want me to."

Elayn nodded, letting out a long breath through her nose, and opened her eyes again. Serana reached within herself for the darkness where her vampiric powers lay and looked deep into black and silver. "Look at me. Listen to my voice."

She could tell when her werewolf fell under the compulsion when her expression eased and took on a dreamy air. "You will not release before I tell you to," Serana told her, voice layered in mesmer.

"Yes, mistress," Elayn said, slow and from far away.

"Good."

She blinked to break the hypnotic stare. Elayn blinked a few times too and Serana saw the strain of her position come back to her awareness. When her mate shut her eyes again, Serana slid the gag back into place.

"So," she said, adopting again her air of cruelty. "Too weak to control yourself, is that how it is? Fine. I had something in mind, but I think I have a better idea."

Back at the box, Serana picked up two different items and compared them. One was a half foot shaft of wood wrapped in leather, which she had intended to use. But since she did not need to rely on Elayn's control, it meant she was free to push her limits far enough to shatter her. The other item was two inches longer, and much thicker. It was a dwemer creation, the shaft carved with geometric designs, and at its base was a ball double the width of the rest of the shaft. This would do.

Setting the leather wrapped shaft down, she took her time returning to Elayn and came to stand in front of her.

"I'm going to use this, I think," she said in a low tone, and rested the length of the metal shaft against Elayn's belly so she knew what it was. "Then I'm going to turn it on."

She allowed herself to laugh at the way Elayn tried to hide her eagerness in her jerking nod. "Ready, are you? We'll see how you feel in a minute."

Without another word, she took the shaft and drew the tip of it up Elayn's inner thigh until it came to rest at her dripping entrance. She pressed it in just far enough to rest in the snug ring, gently drawing it back and forth. Elayn's hips chased after it despite herself, which set off the reaction of the chain and root, but it did not stop her from trying anyway, desperate moans muffled by the gag. Serana teased her that way, slipping the shaft in a little and then pulling it back, slowly going further each time until it was sheathed in Elayn's channel, all except for the ball.

She knew from personal experience that the carvings on the shaft were maddening, so she drew it out again slowly, then slammed it back. The motion carried through Elayn's body, starting in her bucking pelvis and flowing up like a wave through water until her head flew back on a protracted groan, only to snap forward again when the movement pulled at the chain and clamps. She waited until Elayn started shifting her hips back and forth to get some friction, then repeated the movement, and kept at it, a slow draw out and then a brutal shove in. Keeping her rhythm random and syncopated, she kept going, until Elayn's legs were shaking. She knew if it were not for the ropes, her werewolf's legs would have long since buckled by now.

Serana leaned forward until her cheek was brushing Elayn's and whispered in her ear, "You remember what else this does, don't you?"

She could not respond with more than a breathy grunt, and her hips jumped.

"I'm going to push it all the way in," she went on as her hand continued. "I'm going to turn it on, and I'm going to leave it there until I think you've learned your lesson."

Actually, she meant to leave it until Elayn was too worn to spiral again, but she had a role to play.

On her next thrust, rather than drawing back, she pushed forward and ground the ball at the base of the shaft into her. At first her muscles resisted, but Serana was merciless and only redoubled her efforts. Elayn's walls parted and the shaft slid inside her with a slick click as the stretched ring of her entrance sealed around the other side of the ball.

For a moment, she stood back to admire her handiwork. Elayn was a disheveled, heaving mess of red marks and sweat. The silver chains set nicely against her skin, shifting as she panted. It was true that she was doing this to help her mate, to try and bring her some peace, but she could not deny that the sight of her werewolf bound and wrecked made Serana keenly aware of the heat pulsing in her lower belly and between her legs.

Then she reached forward and turned the shaft on.

As soon as the buzzing started, Elayn reacted as Serana expected she would; by clenching, by bucking and arching, and by making other movements that served nothing but to further her torment. The root burned, the clamps were merciless, and simply sinking into so many sensations was not an option. As she writhed she panted and groaned brokenly.

"This is what you deserve," she hissed, raking her nails down the middle of Elayn's chest, making her jerk amidst the rest of her thrashing. "For being so weak."

A high keen started in the back of Elayn's throat. Her head was back as far as it could go without tugging the chain too hard. The line of her jaw showed in sharp relief and Serana longed to lean forward and nibble.

Instead, she reached for the shaft and the root. Pressing both in hard, she finally gave the order, "Come."

Once, in the deepest part of winter, a freeze came to the valley that was so vicious that the animals the peasants kept froze in the middle of the night. It grew so cold that the water in the trees expanded far past what their limbs could contain. She had watched them explode in a shower of ice and splinters. Elayn's detonation was leagues more spectacular. She went rigid, head dropped back without a care for the chains and she  _ howled _ .

Eventually her release tapered off and she went slack, but the shaft still buzzed inside her. She let out a whine and began to twist with discomfort rather than pleasure.

"You think we're done?" Serana asked with a short laugh. "Not even close."

Her mate's face contorted as the sensations began to build again. Her peak came faster this time, and when it did she cried out as though pained. When it abated, she climbed again. Serana waited and watched until the third time the tremors wracked her body and she went limp. This time, though the shaft continued to buzz, she remained motionless, except for the occasional stir of her hips. There were tear tracks running down her face, though when they had fallen Serana could not say for certain. She was finished.

Instantly Serana's mask of cruel indifference faded, to be replaced by all the affection she felt for her mate. "Shh, shh," she soothed, smoothing her hands up and down her werewolf's arms and sides. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You can let go."

Pressed against Elayn's front, she felt the shudder go through her, then her head fell forward to rest on Serana's shoulder. She let her for a moment, wrapping her arms around her hanging body and whispered comforting nonsense until her mate's heart beat slowed and settled. Only then did she let go and remove the gag. She reached down to remove the shaft, pulling firm but gently until the ball came free of her. When it did, Elayn whimpered, but otherwise did not react. She went around to take the root out, more easily done than the other, and she circled back to her front.

"Just breathe," she murmured, tracing the clamps on her chest. "It'll only sting for a moment."

Sting it did, she could tell it by the way Elayn jolted and hissed when she took the first clamp away, then again when she did the same with the second. She soothed the stinging with her thumbs, then knelt down for the third clamp.

This time, Elayn cried out weakly, too exhausted to do much more. She drew her into her mouth gently to tongue her nub, careful of how sensitive she was. When she was done she untied her ankles, then rose again finally for her hands. It was good that she had undone those first, because as soon as the rope was no longer supporting her, Elayn sagged forward into her arms, still drawing shuddering breaths. Serana held her for a few moments before she helped her to the bed. Her werewolf collapsed in it on her side, and she crawled in to press herself against her back and wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, drawing invisible lines with her nails up and down Elayn's arm.

It took her a moment to answer. "Yeah," she said. "Better. Thanks."

She hummed. "You know you did what you could."

There was a pause. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Serana leaned up and tugged at her until she was facing up, then put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize for me loving you," she said. "It isn't as though I don't get anything out of it."

Despite her exhaustion, Elayn was still hale enough for her silver eyes to heat up. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. With interest."

Serana was the one to shudder now at such a promise. "I'll hold you to that."

She let out a tired chuckle and her eyes slid shut again. Serana laid down against her, as peace found them in their dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I need a cold shower
> 
> Liked this story? I can't say I have anything like it on my Wattpad account but there's still some good stuff if you want to take a look! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Destructionofsanctum


End file.
